That
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: "I've figured out what I want for my birthday."  "What is it?"  "Whatever That was. I want That."


**A/N:**

**Early!Rob/KF, with some BatFamly bonding moments~**

It had been haunting Dick for weeks now. He knew he had to make a decision soon, but he just couldn't think of anything.

Bruce tried not to be bothersome, but Dick could tell that he was starting to get anxious.

Since his parents died, Robin had had only one birthday, and that birthday he got the most wonderful present of all: his position as Batman's sidekick, Robin.

This year, though, he didn't know what he wanted.

Breakfast was silent as Bruce scanned the headlines of a newspaper. Dick just chewed thoughtfully. Suddenly, Bruce set down his newspaper and turned to his adopted son.

"So, have you thought off what you want yet?" He asked, trying to sound as if this wasn't the third time he'd asked that question.

"Not yet..." Robin pushed a few pieces of scrambled egg around on his plate. Somehow, it felt like he was disappointing Bruce by not choosing something. He knew it was causing his mentor a lot of trouble, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have Bruce spend money on something he didn't want...

"Okay." Bruce turned back to his news for a moment, then got up to go to work, ruffling Dick's hair on the way out. "I'll see you tonight. We're meeting up with the Flashes."

"Flash_**es**?_" Robin asked, but Bruce's only reply was a smirk before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Robin could barely contain his excitement. Finally! Another sidekick! He was thrilled that he was finally going to meet a crime-fighter his own age.<p>

"They're running here, so they may be a bit-"

"Late? Never!" the Flash grinned as he stopped short of the Dynamic Duo. Kid Flash, however, was not so lucky.

"Owww~" The young speedster had crashed into a dumpster at least five yards beyond where he had intended to stop.

"Sorry. He's gotta work on that." Flash explained before rushing over to aid his sidekick.

"Immokay..." Kid Flash mumbled as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. In a moment he was fine, thanks to his speed healing.

"Can we get down to work now?" The Dark Knight asked. Robin noted he was using his 'Batman' voice, meaning it was time for business.

"First lets introduce the kids!" Flash smiled winningly, gesturing to his protogee. "Robin, this is Kid Flash. KF, this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you!" KF was suddenly inches from Robin, grinning like a maniac and shaking Robin's arm like he was trying to remove it from his body. "Is it true that you took down ten goons at once in ten seconds? Or was it twenty? How many things are in your utility belt? Can I call it your BatBelt? Is it true you guys just add Bat to everything? Do you have a BatBathroom? Or a BatHallway? A Batchair? BatCurtains?"

All the questions were asked so rapidly that Robin could barely understand them all. Kid Flash seemed to be vibrating with excitement. Batman growled.

"Careful, KF! Don't break him on your first try!" Flash half-joked, trying to pry his partner off the bird while making sure Batsy doesn't get too upset.

"Flash." the speedster gulped as he felt the batglare on him. "Get. Him. Off."

Finally, KF seperated from a stunned Robin.

"We have business to attend to, Flash. Perhaps the children will just be a distraction." As Barry was eager to get the kid out of there before he was killed by the Bat anyway, it seemed the best option.

"Yes. KF, why don't you wait back at the base. I won't be long." Flash gave his nephew a stern look with undertones of 'Don't-piss-off-the-Bat-what-are-you-crazy?'.

"Okay..." The redhead seemed relucent, glancing back at Robin, but went in the end.

Robin had disappeared, which was fine by Batman. The father he was from that speedster the better.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Master Richard. Back early?" Alfred wasn't replied to as Robin walked straight to his room and closed the door. He had a strange look on his face that Alfred pondered for a few moments as he prepared some tea. It seemed to be a mixture of shock, confusion, and epiphany.<p>

Hmm...

* * *

><p>Batman returned from the meeting looking the slightest bit more annoyed than usual.<p>

"Hello, Master Bruce. How did the meeting go?" Alfred greeted.

"Well, I think." Bruce replied. He seemed to be in deep concentration. "Except for-"

Suddenly, Dick came out of his bedroom and walked over to the two men standing by the front door.

"I've figured out what I want for my birthday."

"What is it?"

"Whatever _That_ was. I want _That_."

"That?" Alfred looked towards Batman for translation. He almost regretted it. "What's _That_?"

"_That_." Bruce said the word with utmost contempt. "Is a loudmouth redheaded speedster."

"Yes." Robin replied decisively. "That."

**hehehehehe~ Maybe I failed, maybe I didn't. I really should stop writing these at two in the morning. Hope you liked~**


End file.
